Cooler
Cooler is the older brother of Frieza, and the main antagonist of the fifth and sixth Dragonball Z movies. =Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge= Cooler appears in the fifth Dragonball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Frieza destroying planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pods coming from the planet, a space pod containing the baby Goku. Cooler tells his men to let it go, because he believed that it was Frieza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Goku would become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. When Cooler found out about this, he and a few of his best forces headed to Earth to restore his family's honor. Cooler confronts Goku, and tries to blast Gohan, but Goku gets in the way of the blast. Krillin takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu Bean to heal Goku. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him. Gohan eventually gets to Goku and gives him a Senzu Bean. Goku confronts Cooler, now fully healed, and finds that Cooler had beaten Piccolo. Goku begins to fight in rage, and is able to keep up, but Cooler reveals that he has one more form than Frieza, and transforms. After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly, and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaioken form either. Cooler begins destroying things all over, and in the process kills a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, Cooler finds that he cannot keep up with him, so summons up a ball of energy, to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. Goku uses a kamehameha and pushes Cooler back, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler realizes that Goku was that baby in the space pod twenty years ago and he was a fool to have let the space pod go over twenty years prior. =Dragonball Z: Return of Cooler= Cooler makes his final appearance in the sixth Dragonball Z movie: Return of Cooler. Goku is told to go to planet Namek by Dende, who senses that something is wrong there. Goku, along with Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Oolong, Yajirobe, and Master Roshi, travels to Namek. Once they get there, the find that a strange metal planet is absorbing the planet. The planet is covered with Robot soldiers, and after a while Goku is confronted by a Metallic Cooler. Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Nameks as a bio-fuel for the metal planet, the Big Gete Star. After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Cooler will just regenerate after he is attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Cooler. Then, as Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives, and begins to help Goku fight Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Cooler. The Big Gete Star then creates thousands of Coolers for the Saiyans to fight. Vegeta and Goku are quickly outmatched, and brought to the core of the metallic planet, where Cooler leeches their energy. Here they find all that remains of the original Cooler, half of a head fused with metal. Goku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Cooler creates a gaint body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Cooler absorbs the blast, which causes him, and the Big Gete Star itself, to explode, killing Cooler. At the end of the film, Vegeta is holding a chip of Cooler's mind and he destroys it and thus ending him for once and for all. Cooler made a brief cameo appearence in Dragonball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumely defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains. Powers & Abilities Like many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength that surpasses Freiza's and able to hold his own against Goku (at least until Goku went super saiyan). He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a deathball like Freiza (though he claims he gathers energy a lot faster than he can), and can fly at high speed. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Siblings Category:Mass Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength